Recent years, DAVINCHI (a registered trademark), a medical robot for a master-slave type endoscopic procedure developed by the US Intuitive Surgical Corporation is known. In order to improve an operation skill of such a medical robot, equipment simulating a peritoneal cavity and a pelvis exists, conventionally. In a casing of such equipment, a port for inserting forceps and apparatuses of medical robots mentioned above are disposed and a training of laparoscopic procedure is performed on intraperitoneal organs such as a urinary bladder housed within a casing.
A percutaneous procedure simulator that enables learning of an advanced procedure, even without having any clinical experiences, through training sensuously similar to an actual medical procedure is already known regarding medical procedures in medical fields such as dissection or skin stitching. (Refer to patent literature 1, for example) The percutaneous procedure simulator disclosed in patent literature 1 includes a main body having a curved surface in a convex shape, a mounting part for mounting a trachea (a substitute for a human internal organ), a skin fixing part for fixing skin (a substitute for human skin) at a main body in such a way that the skin covers a part of the trachea and a fixing part displacement mechanism for advancing and retreating the fixing part in the direction vertical to the curved surface. By using this percutaneous procedure simulator, a configuration wherein a skin covers a trachea is realized similarly as the configuration of a human body wherein a skin covers organs. Also, the curved surface becomes a substitute for the human body surface. By approximating the shape, the configuration, the hardness and the texture of the surface and the inner part of substitute to those of the human body, a simulation similar to an actual medical procedure can be conducted.
Also, a portable training device for medical operations having an artificial body cavity for disposing internal body models substantially hidden from the user's visual field formed is known. (Refer to patent literature 2, for example) In the portable training device for medical operations disclosed in patent literature 2, a base and an upper cover are disposed via a leg with a space, forming an artificial body cavity, and a detachable insert material simulating human tissue is disposed.
However, there is such a problem as a case wherein it is hard to say, for example, that a pelvis structure, a urine duct and a urinary bladder are reproduced with reality as a medical procedure simulator for training of suturing a urinary bladder area with a urine duct, and a trouble of positioning at the time of exchanging an insert material simulating a human tissue to conduct repeated trainings is not eased.